The Rocky Road
by sarabeara151
Summary: Please look past this review and read! Who will fall in love and who will be left alone? An accident occurs, who's life will be changed for better or for worse? An unexpected character makes a return, but who is it and how long will it last?
1. Tequila and Hangovers

The tequila bottle was strewn on the floor, the last remnants of the alcohol staining its way into the carpet

The tequila bottle was strewn on the floor, the last remnants of the alcohol staining its way into the carpet. Chewed limes lay in a pile on the table. It was raining just like any other typical night in Seattle.

They lay on the floor, unable to move, the heap of blankets softening the floor. All they could do was lie there and listen, listen to the rain through the open window.

"I remember listening to the rain with Derek. He liked the rain." Meredith said, breaking the silence.

"I can't believe you miss him already…" "I don't miss him!" Meredith stated, cutting off Christina. "I just want the break-up sex."

The two laughed, obviously intoxicated. It got silent once more as the two girls gathered their thoughts.

It seemed like an eternity that the two lie there listening to the rain. The loud clap of thunder broke the silence.

"I miss Burke"

"Don't even go there, Christina, that's a disaster waiting to happen. He left you and sent Momma to pick up his things." Meredith said, sitting upright.

"I know." Christina said quietly, thankful for the darkness that was covering the sadness in her eyes.

"What are you hiding? I know you're hiding something!"

"I'm not hiding anything except for another Tequila bottle in my bag." Christina said in hopes of getting Meredith off of the Burke topic.

Meredith perked up and looked through the darkness for Christina's shoulder bag. "Ah Tequila. Who needs a man when you have wonderful Tequila?"

It hadn't been long since Meredith broke things off with Derek after she found out about Rose. She was grateful that the ER had been busy all week. The recent burst of cold weather caused the roads to become extremely icy, which meant a lot of car crashes. No one seemed to pay much attention to the fact that Meredith and Derek were done for good, maybe they were all used to it by now.

While Meredith seemed to be moping over her most recent break-up, Derek, on the other hand seemed to be quite content.

"Man, you just need to get over her already. I'm sure she's hot and great in bed, but she's not what you're looking for. From what you told me, Rose wants a guy that she can settle down with and have a family. Just give it a try."

"I don't know Mark, there's just a connection with Meredith. I might not always understand the way she does things, but isn't it worth fighting for anyway?" Derek, at the moment, was still struggling with the fact that him and Meredith were over. He just wasn't ready to give her up.

Mark looked at his friend with a small smile, "She just isn't right for you, she wants to stay out all night partying while you want to get married and have kids. I'm going to support you either way, but I'm sick of seeing both of you moping around after another big break-up."

Derek sat in the chair, angling the X-ray towards the light. "You know, maybe your right. We've had plenty of chances, and it just never seems to work out." Derek stood up and headed off to the direction of the nurses station.

"Hello." Derek glanced behind to his left to see Rose standing there. "Do you want to go out to dinner?"

"So I take it things between yourself and Meredith aren't going to be getting back to normal any time soon?" Rose said as she tried to hide her excitement. Meredith was a nice girl, but she couldn't keep McDreamy all to herself.

"I'm thinking about moving on. Who knows, maybe I'll find someone better along the way." Derek paused to look his patient's chart, before looking at Rose, "If you want to be that someone, then you'll go out to dinner with me, tonight."

Rose couldn't help but smile, she had been waiting for this since their kiss. "How about we go for a drink, instead? I know you're not over Meredith that fast. This way, we'll be in a relaxed atmosphere, having a few casual drinks and if things get awkward we can play a game of darts." Rose paused, giving Derek the chance to think about what she had just said. Just as Derek was about to respond, she continued, "Not to mention, I'm working late and you're doing a lengthy surgery. Dinner can be the second and more formal date. I'll be at Joe's at 11pm, and I really hope you show up." Rose said as she leaned close to Derek, placing her delicate hand on his arm, but quickly turned and walked away.

All Derek could do was stare at her as she walked away. "What was that all about?"

"Hmm, what? Oh that was nothing." Derek replied to Mark.

"Well I think that 'nothing' was you getting over Meredith." Mark stated in his sly tone.

Derek said nothing and walked away, thinking that maybe things would start looking up for him after all.

"Today feels like a good day." Meredith said to her reflection in the mirror as she flossed her teeth. "Maybe there will be a guy that'll come in and be ready to sweep me off my feet." She felt her heart sink as she hoped it would be Derek.

"Mer, let's go, we're gonna be late…again!" Izzie yelled from down the hall. "I'm coming!" Meredith said out of annoyance.

The ride to work was quiet. Meredith was starting to regret those last few shots of tequila, even though it seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Hey Grey, how're you holding up?" Meredith glanced to see Mark Sloan standing at the entrance to the lounge. "I'm a little hungover, but today is a good day. I'm going to have a good day." Meredith said, more so trying to convince herself.

"Well it's good to see that you're finally over the jerk." Mark stated, his eyes gleaming wildly.

"Stop it."

"What? I can't look out for a friend in need?" Mark replied, trying to act innocent.

"I know that look, and I know your games Mark. I can be your friend, but I'm not going to be added to the long list of Seattle Grace employees to have slept with the infamous Mark Sloan." Meredith stated as she made her way towards the door.

"I'm infamous? Don't make it sound like such a bad thing Grey, you need a real man!" Meredith rolled her eyes, slamming the door behind her.

"Listen up people, there's not a lot of surgeries today, so keep an eye out. We all know that a quiet board means trouble, so keep yourselves and your interns on the look-out and out of trouble." Bailey said looking at her interns. "Do you all understand me?"

The group mumbled their understanding. "So, what do you want us to do then?" Christina said, wishing for cardio.

"Take this time to teach your interns. Share your wise and valuable wisdom Dr. Yang. If you don't believe that we have a quiet board, take a look for yourself." Bailey said pointing to the OR board.

Bailey was by no means joking around. What was normally covered in black marker and full of surgeries, was bare except for a few minor surgeries that the second year interns could probably complete on their own.

"Go wait by the pit. If you so much hear a siren, have me paged immediately. I am not going to be stuck suturing and taking care of runny noses all day." Christina stared at all of her interns. "What are you waiting for? GO!"

All of her interns turned quickly in the direction of the pit, thankful to get away from Christina. All except Lexie, of course. "Do you care about your future as a doctor? Because if you do, then I suggest you join those other little runts."

"I just don't see how I'm going to learn something by sitting around. Why don't you do what Dr. Bailey…" Christina cut her off by saying, "Because Bailey isn't here that's why. And you're learning how to take orders because that's what gets you to the top in this place. A lot of sucking up and taking orders is what you should be doing. Now, if you don't get over there and find me a surgery, I'll make sure you pay for this."

Lexie stared at Christina but made her way towards the pit with the other gullible interns.

"Someone is in a worse mood than usual today." Meredith chimed in with a wide grin on her face.

"What are you so happy about? Christina remarked. "What are you so grumpy about?"

"What? I can't have a bad day once in awhile?"

Meredith laughed, "Everyday is a bad day for you Christina, now tell me, what's bothering you?"

"What's bothering me is that there are no surgeries going on. A quiet board means trouble.." Christina said as she looked back towards the board, in hopes that a surgery was added.

"Whatever. I think McSteamy is hitting on me." Meredith said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh that's nothing new, maybe he could help you get over McAsshole or whatever it is he should be called now…because he is definitely not your McDreamy anymore." Christina said as she looked past Meredith.

Meredith turned around to see what Christina was looking at, and didn't expect to see Derek and Rose. Together. Together and smiling.

"I guess it didn't take him too long to get over our house and our future." Meredith said as she walked away.

"Hey Rose."

"Hey Derek. Or should I call you McDreamy?"

"Don't call me McDreamy. There's a lot of…baggage with that little nickname." Derek said as he seen Meredith walking away. "So," Derek began, gathering his thoughts, "I was thinking about your invitation, and I will gladly meet you tonight." Derek finished with his famous smile.

"Well, that's good to know." And they both headed off in separate directions.


	2. Surgery with the Enemy

The tequila bottle was strewn on the floor, the last remnants of the alcohol staining its way into the carpet

**I didn't add this before, but I don't own anything of Grey's and all those other things. I hope everyone likes this so far, feel free to review, it'll get a lot better in the next chapter. I'm not sure how long this will end up being, it depends on whether the ideas I keep flowing. Just a quick question, I know George is repeating his intern year, but what are Christina, Meredith and Izzy considered? Are they still interns? Thanks!**

"What's your problem?" Christina guided towards Meredith who sat at the lunch table.

"Oh nothing." She replied, playing with her hardly-eaten lunch.

"Come on, I know that look. Spill it."

"It's just," Meredith began, pondering whether she should share her thoughts, "I don't know what to do. I just don't know how to do this anymore. I broke up with Derek. And I miss him, like I always do. But, at the same time, I'm completely and totally happy that we're done with."

"Okay." Christina paused, trying to find some words of encouragement. "Well, what do you plan on doing?"

"About what?" George spoke for himself and Izzy as they sat at their usual lunch table.

"Noth-" Meredith began but was cut off by Christina, "She broke up with McDreamy."

"Christina!!"

"And now she doesn't know how to get over the jackass." Christina finished, ignoring her friends' glaring eyes.

"Does this mean you're going to start having sex every night of the week again? Because if you are, I need to find a different place to sleep until you pass through that phase." George asked once finding out all the details.

"Thanks for all the support guys, it means the world." Meredith said with sarcasm. "I think I'll be fine. I just need to take some time. I'm done with this relationship business. I miss the whole dating thing, even though it didn't last for long. I'm thinking that's how I'll get over Derek."

The sound of beepers going off began right as Meredith finished her sentence and the interns were off to the nurses' station.

"What took you guys so long people, there's surgeries that need to be done. O'Malley, Grey, you are with Shepard in OR-2, Stevens, you are with me and Dr. Yang, you must have done something right because Dr. Hahn has requested you today. Congratulations. Move people; take the surgeries while you can get them. With the way that board has been, there might not be another one for quite some time." Dr. Bailey gave her commands and they headed off to their respective OR's.

"This is just wonderful. Right when I'm set on getting over Derek, I'm on his service. While Rose is in the same room. This is just wonderful." Meredith said more to herself, as her and George thoroughly washed their hands in the scrub room.

"Just concentrate on the surgery, and if he happens to speak to you, then just be professional. You'll be fine, you always are." George replied, but he knew she wasn't listening.

She couldn't help but stare at her McDreamy. She felt pathetic, but she couldn't get over how he looked, especially in surgery. He looked perfect, like he could make no mistake. He was working on removing a tumor on the patients' temporal lobe. She couldn't help but wonder why he wanted the both of them in on the surgery.

"Nice that the two of you could finally join us." Derek said as the two were having their gloves and gowns put on.

Without saying a word, Meredith and George made their way to the Operating Table to be of any assistance if needed.

After quite some time, Derek glanced up at his interns. "O'Malley, this is a non-cancerous tumor, why am I putting this patient through surgery?"

"Well, um," George started as he shuffled his feet a little bit to get a better look at the work area. "To relieve pressure on the patient's brain and any side effects that may be due to the tumor."

"Good response, why don't you get in closer. I assume you know what you're doing, so as I begin to remove the tumor I want you to keep it still. Last thing this person needs is to lose a chunk of his brain."

George looked at Meredith for approval and then replied, "Thank you, sir." He reached for the tool and watched closely as Derek removed the large tumor that had been pushing into the brain.

Meredith couldn't help but admire Derek at that exact moment. All of the other residents treated George like all of the other 1st-year interns, and he deserved a lot more than that.

"Grey, are you listening or just daydreaming?" The doctor said glancing up at her.

"Sorry sir, I was um, I was just…"

"No excuses, if you want to daydream you can leave, if you want to learn something, I suggest you start listening." He cut off sharply.

"Yes, Doctor Shepard." She knew she needed to get over Derek, because not getting over him would ruin her career, she was almost positive.

The surgery came to a much-needed end. Meredith needed to get out of there. She realized that every time she needed to get away from her McDreamy, she was always assigned to his cases. She hoped Dr. Bailey would assign her to someone else next time.

"Nice job today, Doctor."

That familiar voice rang through Meredith's ears like something terrible. She couldn't help but glance.

"Why thank you, Rose. You didn't do a bad job, yourself." Derek said, his eyes glistening with joy.

"I can't wait 'til later, I just thought you'd like to know. Let's just hope you get there on time." Rose said jokingly. "You can count on me, don't worry." And with that, Derek walked out of the OR to clean up.

"Crap." That was all Meredith could say at the end of the surgery.

"What?" George said, already knowing the answer.

"He's being all, dreamy and, just himself towards her. It should be me. And I think they're going out tonight. This is going to be a lot tougher that I thought it'd be." Meredith stated as she washed off. Derek was long gone so she wasn't worried about speaking her mind.

"Look, let's just go to Joe's tonight. We'll have a few drinks and just relax. Things will be fine. You just have to trust me once in awhile, you've gotten through worse things before, you can get over this. You will get over this."

"Thanks George." Meredith said with a sincere smile.


	3. Done with the Past

The tequila bottle was strewn on the floor, the last remnants of the alcohol staining its way into the carpet

**Please keep reviewing, it motivates me to keep updating! Things will get better so please review for more!**

On any given day the first-year residents would be exhausted after their shifts. But there they were, sitting at the bar, laughing and joking, getting ready to play a nice game of darts.

"Where you going, Mer? You're supposed to be my partner!" Christina said as Meredith ran towards the bar.

"I need another drink, do you mind?" Meredith said with a small grin. Although she felt as if she was dying inside, she was trying her best to cover it up. She didn't want sympathy, not tonight. All she could think of was her McDreamy and the scrub nurse and they were on their perfect date, and it probably involved ferryboats.

"Thanks Joe!" Meredith said with a smile, Joe responded with his usual wink.

"What, were you drinking the whole bar?" Christina started, "It's your turn, hurry up!"

"Alright already." Meredith said as she picked up the darts from the table and proceeded to the line.

"Remind me why you're my partner, again?" Christina said after Meredith managed to land one of the three darts.

"Because I'm your person, that's why." Meredith said as she pretended to be shocked.

"Yeah well, after that round I think I need to find another person!"

Meredith tossed a handful of peanuts from the nearby table at her friends face as the group laughed jokingly. _Maybe this won't be so bad._ Meredith thought to herself as she looked around at the group of friends. She didn't even mind the fact that Lexie was there. _Getting over Derek, maybe this won't be so bad after all. _

"So, did anyone have a good surgery today, or were they all pointless?" Alex asked while he threw his darts at the board.

George was getting ready to speak up about their surgery with Shepard, but Meredith quickly stomped on his foot.

"Let me guess, you're still getting kick-ass surgeries with McDreamy?" Alex said, noticing Meredith's method of silencing George.

"No!"

"Yeah, then why are you trying to keep George quiet?" Christina said as Meredith stared down George.

"It was just some patient with a brain tumor…" Meredith managed to get out as she thought back to the end of the surgery.

"Yeah that's all it was." George continued to back Meredith up.

"She's lying, what happened this time?" Christina said, her voice full of sarcasm.

Meredith didn't hear her. She didn't hear her friend because her attention was focused on the door and who just walked into Joe's Bar.

"Let me guess, the guy almost croaked on the table and he let you save his life?" Apparently Christina was the only one that hadn't seen Derek and Rose walk into the semi-crowded bar.

"What did I say?"

"You want to know what happened at surgery?" Meredith began to raise her voice.

"Meredith, you don't have.." George started, trying to keep his friend calm and away from the tequila.

"George, stop because everyone thinks I'm always dark and twisty and that I'm always messed up. The reason I'm messed up just walked in the door with his dirty little scrub nurse. He's the reason why I drown myself in tequila every time he breaks me and he's the reason why I need to get over him. He obviously found someone better, and I'm done with the back and forth." Meredith managed to get her entire speech out in one breath and much to her surprise, the attention of the entire bar was not on her. After scanning the room Meredith grabbed her beer from the table and downed the rest of it.

"Meredith, are you okay?" Izzy managed to be the first to speak as everyone else was silenced by her outburst.

"I will be in a few minutes." Meredith said as she made her way to their usual corner of the bar with the group following behind closely.

"Joe, give me the usual." Meredith said as she reached her bar stool.

"Uh-oh, someone's not bright and shiny anymore." Joe said with his usual look of sincerity.

"No Joe, I'm no longer bright and shiny, but I am done with the past and all the people that make me dark and twisty." And with that, Meredith downed her first shot of tequila, with the second one already in front of her.


	4. No More Doctors

The tequila bottle was strewn on the floor, the last remnants of the alcohol staining its way into the carpet

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here's another update, hopefully it's getting better for you guys!**

"So, um, I thought you were going to get over McDreamy?" George said as he watched Meredith take her sixth straight shot of tequila.

"It's McAsshole, not McDreamy and I will, as soon as I get over my obsession with tequila. Tomorrow is my day off and I just don't care at the moment." Meredith said as she grabbed a few peanuts from the bar.

"You know, Mer maybe you should find another way to cope with this." Izzy said as Meredith glared in the direction of the happy couple.

"Look guys, I'm fine. I'll be fine at least. I just need to accept the fact that he's over me and that he moved on with Rose. I'll get over him, I'll get over the tequila and everything else in my life and I'll move on. I hope to start dating soon, I would love to throw it in his face that I'm moving on." Meredith said as she slowed down with throwing back shots.

"Yeah right, well all know how well that went the last time you tried getting over McAsshole. You broke some guy's penis!" Christina laughed.

"Yeah well, if it happens it happens. I don't have a reason to feel guilty. If he can make-out with scrub nurses, then I can break all sorts of penises."

"What's this I hear about breaking penises?"

The group turned around to see none other than Mark Sloan.

"I'm going back to my whorish ways, and if it means breaking grown men along the way, so be it!"

"She's drunk." Izzy stated the obvious.

"She's getting over McAsshole is more like it." Christina piped up.

"Finally taking my advice, huh? Good to hear it, he's not right for you anyway." Mark said with his famous smile.

"And I suppose that you think you're right for me?" Meredith said as she grabbed her full shot glass.

"Well maybe not for the long run, but, that on-call room sure does get lonely nowadays. It would be nice to have some company once in awhile." Mark trailed off, obviously hinting towards Meredith.

"Sorry, I do better with strangers. It's easier to kick them out in the morning before the coffee is ready." Meredith said with a smile.

"Well, suit yourself my adulterous whore, I think I may see someone who could use a little company tonight." Mark said as he spotted an attractive female at the opposite end of the bar.

"You know, of all the people you've slept with, I'm surprised you haven't gotten nasty with McSteamy, that would have been a great way to get back at McAsshole." Christina said as she clutched her beer bottle.

"I don't know why either. One thing's for certain, I'm done with the Doctor business. Too much drama in that field." Meredith said as she waived Joe off indicating that she was done with the tequila for the time being.

"Well I certainly hope that guy is a doctor, because I'd love to have him all to myself." Christina said gazing towards the door.

"What are you-" Meredith said as she looked in the direction of Christina's gaze. "Oh, my." Before them stood what must have been the most gorgeous man to walk the face of the earth. Perhaps hotter than Derek and Mark combined. He was tall with just the perfect build to make any woman feel comfortable in his arms. His sandy brown hair fell just perfectly over his face, enough to grab on to but short enough to still be considered masculine and the most brilliant green eyes the women had seen.

"Goodbye McDreamy." Izzy laughed as she watched the man enter the bar.

"McDreamy, who?" Meredith said as she watched the stranger walk by. "Is it possible to have a butt look almost as perfect as the face?" She continued as he walked by. Their gaze met, but only briefly as she smiled and looked away.

"Man, how come she always gets all the hot ones?" Izzy said as she seen them exchange glances.

"They must sense that she's damaged goods." Alex laughed. "C'mon O'Malley, let's get outta here." And with that they left and headed off in the direction of the pool table.

Meredith hopped off her barstool, "Hey where are you goin?" Christina said curiously.

"Bathroom," she shrugged, "the tequila is catching up with me."

"That girl has got some issues." Christina said more to herself as she finished off her bottle.

_I really, really, really hope he's not a Doctor. Getting over Derek should definitely be easier this time around. _Meredith thought as she made her way slowly to the restroom.


	5. Nothing good comes from the bar

The tequila bottle was strewn on the floor, the last remnants of the alcohol staining its way into the carpet

A few minutes later, as she emerged from the bathroom she glanced in the direction of Derek and Rose. _Wow they look happy. Crap, he's looking at me. He really needs to stop looking at me. _Breaking their gaze, she looked forward and seen the handsome man standing a mere few feet away from her.

_I really need to get over her. Rose is sweet and she wants the same things I want, but she will never be Meredith, not even close. She needs to stop looking at me, looking at me like I broke her. Things work both ways, but not with her, she's always been difficult. _ Derek thought to himself. He made sure to look away quickly so Rose wouldn't catch on that he was scoping out his new competition.

"So, I think we set some sort of record today." Rose said with a small smile.

"What do you mean?" Derek said returning the smile

"This was probably the first day that there was a quiet board and no major tragedies or problems."

"Yeah you're right. So are you enjoying yourself?" Derek asked trying to shove thoughts of Meredith out of his mind.

"I really am. You know, I'm really glad I got to know you. I used to think you were just some jerk that used your good looks to get women into bed."

"Oh really, now what do you think?" _This may not be so bad after all, this getting over Meredith, thing._

"Well, you obviously have good looks, but you have a good heart and I think you actually care about people other than yourself. You're the opposite of my ex, that's for sure." Rose said with a small chuckle.

"I don't think you're that bad yourself, it doesn't seem like there's a lot of baggage with you and you deserve a lot better than you've had in the past." Derek said as he reached across the table and gently grabbed Rose's hand. _I hope I'm not moving too fast for her, please don't pull away. Please don't be Meredith._

Rose looked down at his hand on top of hers, and with her free hand she gently stroked his overlaying hand. "Who knows what the future will bring." Rose said as she tested the waters. She liked Derek, she couldn't deny it but she didn't want to push things with him seeing as he was fresh out of an up and down relationship with Meredith. She also wanted him to know that they could move forward with no worries.

_Crap. He really likes her. I guess we are done for good. Finally. Finally, right? I think this is what I need._ Meredith thought after one last glance in the direction of their table.

"Oh, sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going." Meredith said as she bumped right into the incredibly handsome stranger.

"That's quite alright." He said with a smile that made Meredith have to catch her breath. Extending a hand, "Andrew Jacobs, nice to meet you." Gently reaching her towards his, "Meredith, Meredith Grey." She couldn't help but smile, it seemed as if now all of her problems would go away.

"So can I buy you a drink?" Andrew said with a dazzling smile.

"Well on most occasions I would say yes, but I'm drunk and in a bar."

"I see that, so why can't I buy you a drink?"

"When it comes to me, good things don't come from bars.:

"Hey!" Joe said as he heard Meredith's last comment.

"No offence to you Joe, you give great shots!" Meredith said with a chuckle.

"Sure, sure." Joe said with a wink and went back to serving drinks.

"Anyway, Andrew-"

"Please, call my Andy."

"Okay, Andy, if you're really interested in anything with me, approach me when I'm sober because like I said, when things start in a bar, it usually ends with me at the bar." Meredith said trying not to glance at Derek.

"I suppose that's the reason why you're here now?" Andy said glancing to the spot where he had first seen Meredith sitting.

"Yeah, well…I have some baggage and after you know about it, you might not like me so much." She said with a small shrug.

"Well then, can I call you tomorrow?" Andy said hopeful to get a number.

"Um, no. If you want to get a hold of me, I work at the hospital. You can just have me paged and we could grab lunch or something."

"Well that sounds perfect then. I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Meredith Grey because I don't want to be one of those bad things that come from a bar." Andy smiled and all Meredith could say was, "Okay, well I'm gonna go…" and she gestured towards her friends. He nodded and they went to their separate stools.


	6. A new day

The tequila bottle was strewn on the floor, the last remnants of the alcohol staining its way into the carpet

**Thanks for all the reviews ******** Sorry for the delay in updates, school is taking up all of my time. This chapter isn't all that good, but it'll get better!**

"Damn, she always gets the hot guys!" Izzy said more to herself as Meredith sat in her stool.

Meredith laughed, "What? He just introduced himself."

"Oh come on, he's totally into you. I didn't realize you were blind." Christina said to her friend.

"Well, maybe, but its not like I'm gonna marry the guy or anything. Anyway, since I know what your next question is, we're meeting for lunch tomorrow. At the hospital." Meredith said, emphasizing the last part.

"How romantic. Hospital food for the first date." Christina said as she took another sip of her beer.

"Yeah well, I told him if he was interested that he could meet me there and have the nurses page me. I also told him that good things didn't come from bars."

"So you're actually thinking about dating this guy?" Izzy said leaning on the bar to hear the response.

"I'm not saying anything. I mean if Derek can date a scrub nurse, then why can't I date a, whatever he is? I'll go on a few dates with him and we'll see what happens, I need to start making changes that don't revolve around McDreamy."

"The two girls were getting ready to respond about the 'McDreamy' comment when George and Alex came back to the bar.

"Bambi wants to get goin, he says its time to go and he doesn't want to be late tomorrow." Alex said as he grabbed his coat.

"Shut up Alex, you're the one saying you're tired." George tried defending himself, even though he knew it was a worthless cause.

"Sounds good to me, that bed is calling my name." Meredith said as she stood up, stretching. And with that the group of friends left the bar, ready to start the next day bright and early.

"Izzy, get up, we're gonna be late!" Meredith said as she poured her coffee.

"What's wrong with this picture?" George said as he tried to wake up.

"Mer's excited for her hot date today, that's what's wrong." Izzy said reaching for the coffee pot.

"What? What hot date?" George asked looking between Izzy and Meredith.

"It's nothing, really. Just some lunch at the hospital today."

"At the hospital? Why?" George asked with a look of disgust on his face.

"Well-" Meredith started but was interrupted by Izzy, "She wants to make McDreamy jealous."

"Do you want to walk?" Meredith asked as she got ready to unlock the doors of the vehicle.

"No-" Izzy said, waiting for the lock to pop up. Opening her door, she continued, "But you know it's true."

"No, it's not, I mean it's an added bonus, but Derek always made me go to him, it would just be nice to have a guy come to me."

After getting their answer they continued the ride to the hospital in silence.

"Grey, Dr. Shepard has requested you for his service today." Dr. Bailey said after giving out all of the other assignments to her residents.

"Wonderful." Meredith said with sarcasm.

"Do you have a problem with your assignment, Grey? Dr. Bailey said placing her hands on her hips.

"No, Dr. Bailey, not at all. I'm just gonna get going now." Meredith said as she began to back away,

"You finally learned something." Bailey said to her resident. "You would think they would be more thrilled to get assigned to a surgery." Bailey said to herself as she looked over charts. "Oh, and Grey-" Dr. Bailey yelled, "you're going to need an intern for this, so be sure to grab one."

"Sure thing, Dr. Bailey." Meredith said from the end of the hallway.

"George, let's go, we're scrubbing in with Dr. Shepard today."

"We are?" George asked with a questioning look on his face.

"We are. He requested me, and Bailey told me to choose, so I want you there with me, now let's get moving, I don't need him to find a reason to humiliate me for no reason."

Meredith and George entered the scrub room to find Derek and his scrub nurse in what looked like was a very cozy embrace.

"Dr. Bailey told me that I was on your service today." Meredith said as professional as possible.

"And she is correct, get scrubbed in, we have some work to do." Derek said, and Meredith couldn't help but notice that he was looking at her with that all too familiar look of his.

Throughout the surgery, Meredith couldn't help but glance at her former lover, only this time, she didn't feel herself lusting for his touch and his kiss, she felt something different this time and she couldn't place her finger on it.


	7. Cafeteria Dates

The tequila bottle was strewn on the floor, the last remnants of the alcohol staining its way into the carpet

**Enjoy!**

Before she knew it, the surgery was over. "Good work today, Dr. Grey." Derek said as he finished closing up the patient.

"Thank you, Dr. Shepard, now if you may excuse me, I have interns to check on." Meredith replied politely, ignoring the glares from Rose, and with that, she motioned George to follow and they scrubbed out together.

"I think it might be easier than I though." Meredith said as she took off her gown.

"What's that? George replied.

"Getting over Derek. Normally when I do surgery with him I can't help but admire him and want nothing more than to be with him when we aren't actually together. I'm actually excited for my little lunch date today." As if on cue, her pager went off. "This just might be him." Meredith said with a smile spreading across her lips. "I have to go George, you did good today!" She said as she was running out of the door.

"Hi, I was paged?" Meredith asked as she arrived to the nurses' station.

"Don't worry, no dying patients, just me."

Meredith looked towards the voice and couldn't help but smile when she seen her new interest, Andrew Jacobs. "Well, I'd say that you could potentially be someone important." Meredith said with Derek far from her thoughts.

"Oh really? Well, are you ready for lunch?" Andy said with a dazzling smile.

"I am, if you don't mind a girl fresh out of surgery?" Meredith said wishing she ran to the lounge to freshen up.

"Oh, I just love the smell of surgery."

"Well, then, let's go." Meredith said as she led the way towards the cafeteria, paying no mind to his last comment.

"Look at her over there, you guys, she looks so…happy!" Izzy said to the table as she spotted Meredith and Andy from across the cafeteria.

"Yeah, it's actually kinda of sickening. I miss her being dark and twisty." Christina said as she took a bite of her food.

"Don't worry crack whore, we can be dark and twisty together." Alex said with his familiar grin.

"Shut up evil spawn." Christina remarked as she threw her napkin at him.

"So, you're obviously a doctor. What's your specialty?" Andy asked after taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, I'm a first year resident, so I'm still exploring my options. What is it that you do exactly?" Meredith asked.

"Oh really, do you have a specialty in mind? What Medical School did you go to?"

"Well, I was thinking about neuro, but I'm not so sure anymore. I actually went to Dartmouth."

"Dartmouth, huh? You must be pretty smart then, at least I'd hope so for a Doctor." Andy paused with a smile. "So, how come you're edging away from neuro?"

"Yeah well it was definitely an experience, that's for sure. I'm not sure exactly, there's some days that I'm all for it, then there's others when it's just a hassle." Meredith said trying not to give up Derek as her reason. "You know, you never answered my question."

"You'll find out soon enough, don't you worry." Andy said with a smile.

"Well that's not fair now is it? You make me answer all these questions and you can't tell me about yourself!" Meredith said, sitting back in her chair and folding her arms.

"Let's see here, I'm from Vermont, and I come from a fairly large family, but we don't talk much, I work very hard. Is that good enough for the time being? If you want to find out more, you're going to have to go out on a real date with me."

"Oh so is that how you guarentee a second date with all the ladies?"

"Not all of them, just the ones that are interesting enough. But, I don't mean to cut this short, but I have some errands to run, so I suggest the next time we see each other, we exchange phone numbers so we can arrange that second date of ours."

"So our next date will be based on fate?"

"Yeah, something like that. I'll be seeing you, Meredith Grey." And with that, Andy stood up and left the lunch table.

_Wow, there is something about that man that I haven't seen before. I hope we see each other soon!" _Meredith thought to herself as she took a sip from her coffee.


	8. Surgery makes the world go 'round

The tequila bottle was strewn on the floor, the last remnants of the alcohol staining its way into the carpet

**I'm trying to write up as much as I can, my finals are rapidly approaching so I'm very stressed and have some writers' block so please stick with me and please leave tons of reviews!! Sorry for the short chapters, I hope something is better than nothing! I PROMISE things will get a lot better! :D**

"Hey how was your date?" Cristina said as she caught up to her friend at the nurses' station.

"It was lunch in the cafeteria, what do you expect? It was short, that's all there really is to share." Meredith said as she looked over some charts.

"Whatever, you never like the share the details."

"Cristina! What is wrong with you? I seen you guys staring the whole time, so it's not like we had hot and steamy sex on the lunch table!"

"Right well I have to go." Cristina said suddenly and walked away from her person.

Meredith shook her head and went back to reading her chart but was soon interrupted by feeling someone grab her side.

"Hey Alex, what's up?" Meredith said as she looked up briefly.

"Oh not much, trying to find an assignment, everyone else gets all the good surgeries."

"Do you know what's wrong with Cristina? She's been acting really weird lately." Meredith said trailing off, hoping he would know the answer.

"You mean weirder than usual? Nah I haven't noticed anything. If there was something wrong wouldn't she come to you?" Alex said indicating that she was her person.

"Yeah well there were a few occasions where she didn't go to me or anyone else when something was bothering her." Meredith stopped as she heard her pager go off. "Gotta go, arrival in the pit is calling my name!" Meredith said with excitement.

"Wonderful, at least someone is getting some action around here!" Alex yelled towards Meredith as she ran down the hall.

"I guess I'm just lucky!" Meredith yelled over her shoulder. Little did she know that she Derek heard these last two exchanges and took it in a way other than surgery.

_I wonder who she's sleeping with now. At least things with Rose are working out. _Derek thought to himself as he stopped by the nurses' station to review a chart.

"I was paged?" Meredith said as she reached the pit.

"Yes Grey, you haven't met him yet, but you'll be assisting Dr. Jacobs with a surgical case, get the patient and take him to OR-2, it should be prepped and ready by the time you get there." Dr. Bailey said as her resident showed up.

"Dr. Jacobs?" Meredith asked in surprise.

"Let me guess, you know him? I don't want to know Grey, just pick an intern for the surgery and get going." Dr. Bailey said as she went to another ambulance that pulled up.

"What do we have here?" Meredith asked the paramedic as they stepped out of the back of the ambulance.

"15-year-old boy, injury to the chest."

"What kind of the injury, we need to-okay then, I'll just take him off your hands." Meredith said as she seen a long, thin piece of wood sticking out of the teenagers' chest, close to his heart. "Did anyone tell you how this happened?" Meredith asked quickly.

"Target practice with bow and arrows." The paramedic said as Meredith grabbed hold of the gurney.

Running the gurney towards the OR, Meredith yelled at people in her way, including Derek and Rose that were sharing a small but passionate kiss in the middle of the hallway. Derek grabbed Rose out of the way, and as Meredith flew by, the embrace remained. She didn't know why, but Meredith couldn't help but feel a small amount of jealousy as she wished it were her in his arms. But at the same moment, she had a plan. It was a plan not to get back into the arms her of former McDreamy, but to get into the arms of some other man.

"What do we have here?" Dr. Jacobs asked as Meredith rushed through the doors of the OR.

"Arrow injury to the chest, paramedics gave him a relaxant to keep him from moving. Stats are normal, I can call down for an X-ray to see where the arrow penetrated." Seeing the quizzical look in his eyes, Meredith continued, "Target practice with bow and arrows, at least that's what the paramedics mentioned."

"Good work, Dr. Grey, get him down for that X-ray immediately so we can get that arrow out as soon as possible." Andy said, showing approval for Meredith's performance thus far.


	9. Exchanging numbers

The tequila bottle was strewn on the floor, the last remnants of the alcohol staining its way into the carpet

**Here's some more! I'm terrible at surgery scenes, sorry!**

"George, you busy right now?" Meredith said as she seen her friend by the nurses' station.

"What is that?" George said in regards to the object sticking out of the patients' chest.

"This is a surgery opportunity, are you in or are you out?" Meredith said as she quickened her pace.

"Oh I am so in! So, what happened?"

"Paramedics said it was target practice with bow and arrows. And what's even more interesting, the guy I might be dating, he's a doctor, and he's the surgeon for this case."

"I thought you were done with Doctor's?" George asked as they exited the elevator and headed towards X-ray.

"Well I might just have to throw that out the window. Plus, Derek was practically making out with Rose in the hallway as I came in with the case, so it's obvious that we really are over."

"Dr. Grey, how do we proceed with the surgery?" Andy asked as the 15-year-old boy, whose name was Eric, was placed on the operating table.

Meanwhile, up in the gallery, Meredith was the topic of conversation.

"It must be nice to be in her shoes, hot doctor's and hot surgeries. How can't she be happy?" Izzie said as she seen the boy getting prepped for surgery.

"Who knows, I wish I had her luck." Cristina said as she sat back in her chair.

"You've got to be kidding me, right? You had all of Burke's surgeries, so don't complain." Alex said as he sat behind the two girls.

"Well my luck ran out, didn't it? Nowadays the closest I get to a cardio case is from up here." Cristina said as the jealousy boiled inside of her.

"Now, what I want you to do is, take the scalpel and show me. We know that the arrow pierced part of the lung along with being lodged into his heart, so make a cut on both sides of the entry wound, and you might want to be careful, you seen to have an audience." Andy said with smoothness in his voice.

Meredith couldn't help but glance up at the gallery to see her friends along with Dr. Bailey and Derek. She felt as if they were waiting on her to make a mistake.

"Here it goes; I work well under pressure." Meredith said as she applied enough pressure to penetrate the human flesh. Almost immediately, the deep red blood leaked out of the slits.

"Dr. O'Malley, take clamps and open it up, and place gauze to soak up the extra blood." Dr. Jacobs directed towards the intern.

"Yes sir." George responded and followed the doctor's orders.

Once the cavity was opened up, Dr. Jacobs took the saw and opened up the bony shell which was supposed to protect vital organs.

"Someone had a good shot, that's for sure. Right through the cartilage of the ribs, slightly pierced the lung and is now lodged into the heart. I really hope this wasn't done on purpose. O'Malley, do we want to repair the heart or the lungs first?" Dr. Jacobs asked the intern.

"Since the patient's blood pressure is stabilized, we want to repair the hole in the lung. It should be fairly easy to fix provided no complications arise and it eases the patient's breathing."

"Good job, O'Malley, watch carefully, you're going to be helping with the stitching."

George watched intently and couldn't help but regret even more that he failed that dreaded exam that caused him to repeat his intern year.

Not long after, the lung was repaired with the assistance of George and they were preparing to move onto the punctured heart.

"Okay, so I'm going to pull out the arrow a little at a time and we can repair around it as we go. O'Malley, I want you to hold the arrow, so come over to this side, Grey, I want you to suction and gauze as I instruct."

The team worked together effectively and pulled the surgery off without a hitch. Heading to the scrub room, the three doctors' scrubbed out. Getting glares from Meredith, George hurried out of the room to leave her with her new dating interest.

"So-" Meredith began, "you're a doctor."

"I'm a doctor, at least I better be after that surgery." Andy said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"This is also the next time we're seeing one another, so I guess we're supposed to exchange numbers." Meredith said taking the initiative. "So if you have your cell phone on you, we can try and plan that second date."

"Oh really? Well, that sounds good to me." They proceeded to exchange numbers, and Andy assured her that he would call and set up something for when they were both free.


End file.
